T or D Inu Style
by Kougagurl666
Summary: Inuyasha and his friends get stuck in Kagomes time. (including Sesshy)Kagome decides to bring some other friends over for some good old T or D fun. (R for sexual content.) FINISHED! Please R and R!
1. ch 1 The fun begins

Hello people welcome to my new fan-fic. This one was just for Aiden because he gave me the idea and he kept badgering me until I wrote it and posted it. Not that I care or anything, gives me an excuse to talk to him more. But that's beside the point. I don't own Inuyasha or related characters but I do own Ashley and Aiden (ha, yes I own you) they won't even be in this chapter yet but that's ok because this is just an introduction thing type of chapter, and it will be very short too but O well, so now on with the story.

* * *

T or D Inu Style

The Fun Begins

Kagome Inuyasha Sango and Miroku were all walking through the woods gathering firewood for Kaede. Winter was coming and it was already getting cold. All of them stopped at the same time, they could feel someone coming and knew instantly who it was. Sesshomaru was coming, and he more then likely wanted the Tetsusaiga.

Inuyasha ran out to meet him and pulled out his sword while he was going. Sesshomaru already had his out and was ready to attack. The two brothers instantly got into a big fight, sending waved of energy and dodging them. The fight went on both of the brothers getting tired before long because of all the power they were using. The other 3 were just watching. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru was hardly anything new to them. It wasn't going to last much longer.

One last blow and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were both suspended in midair. They didn't however notice what was under them. They both fell down and went straight into the well....

Kagome ran up to the well and saw that both of the brothers had fallen into the well. "This is bad, if Inuyasha has any common sense he will stop fighting on the other side of the well." Sango and Miroku just nodded.

"So what are we going to do?" Miroku asked Kagome. Kagome looked up and said, "We need to go talk to Kaede and then I have an idea." She started walking away towards the village. When they got there Kagome had a quick chat with Kaede and came out again with Shippo on her shoulder. Without saying a word she walked back to the well. Once they got there she stopped and said, "Well since it is so cold I am going to take all of you to my time for some nice relaxation time, I asked Kaede but she said she has to stay and take care of the villagers and can't leave. You don't have to go if you don't want to but I thought id offer."

All three of the others smiled really happy to not only be able to see Kagome's time but also to be able to warm up a little bit. "So how are we going to get there?"  
Sango said. Kagome said simply, "I am going to take you all through the well."

Kagome went up next to the well and said, "come on we can all go at one time that way if there is any trouble on the other side we are all there." (A.N. yes I know all of them would not fit but O well!!!) They all climbed onto the lip of the well and held hands. Shippo stayed on Kagome's shoulder the whole tome though. "O.k. on the count of 3 jump. One...Two...Three..." and they all jumped in. Instantly a bright blue light surrounded everyone, after a few seconds it died down and they were all on the other side of the well.

The three adults stood there and listened for any strange noises that may be from Inuyasha or Sesshomaru. They heard none so Miroku climbed out of the well first. The girls didn't trust him staying under them as they climbed out. The other two followed after, Shippo still on Kagome's shoulder.

They all walked out of the well house and started to laugh. Kagome's mom had Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both basically cornered with a rolling pin. Nobody knew how she did it but she did. "I will teach you two to fight at my house. This is my property you are not to fight here you GOT THAT!?!?"

Kagome walked up to her mom and said, "It's ok mommy I'm sure they will behave now." Sesshomaru glared at her and her mother, it was her property so he had to respect the woman's wishes. "I can only imagine that Sesshomaru wants to go back home. I can take u right back there if you want to." Sesshomaru nodded and followed Kagome into the well house ready to go home. Kagome grabbed his hand and before even he could pull away had jumped into the well again. Only this time nothing happened.

"What the HELL is going on, why can't we get through?" Everyone looked at Sesshomaru and could tell for the first time that he was angry. Kagome spoke up first, "I don't know something must have happened when we came through." Sesshomaru growled and jumped out of the well leaving Kagome to climb out for herself.

Once everyone was calmed down Ms. Higurashi said, "So how long will all of you be staying? I would be glad to have all of you stay here with us." Everyone smiled and followed her into the house to find out what they were going to do until they could get through the well. Kagome was already scheming something. "I can have some fun with new friends...and some older ones from this time period."

* * *

OK all done with the first chapter, I said it would be short it actually took longer to write then I expected. I know it is short and bad but it will get better I promise. I had to think of some way to get Sesshy there. I HAD to, u don't get it I really had to. But as you can tell I didn't bring Koga. I didn't know how. But now, Please review!!!! 


	2. ch 2 Things get good

Hey, welcome back to another chapter for my wonderful story!!! Ha just kidding, I know it is not wonderful but o well what can I say. I don't own Inuyasha or the Inuyasha people but I own Ashley, Aiden, and Alex. Ha the 3 A's anyway.... This is again for Aiden because he wanted it so bad. Hope you like it.

* * *

T or D Inu Style  
Ch. 2 things get good  
  
Everyone went inside and sat down in the living room. Inuyasha was the only one that didn't have a face filled with confusion. They all sat and Kagome said, "So now that you are all here, I suppose I should tell you about some of the things that are in this world you may nor understand." They all nodded very happy that they were going to be able to find out what the strange things were in the house.  
  
Kagome walked over to the T.V. and said, "This is the television, and pictures can come up on it and show many different things. Don't mistake it for a demon and attack it like Inuyasha did." Miroku laughed at that, Inuyasha was so foolish sometimes. He always just went straight into battle and didn't think of what was going to happen.  
  
"Ok follow me and I will show you the rest of the house," Kagome said and everyone but Sesshomaru got up and followed her through the house to find out what all the creepy things were.  
  
Sesshomaru stood in the living room by himself until a little boy ran through the door. He smelled like he could be related to Kagome but he wasn't sure. The little boy went straight up to Sesshomaru and looked at him, "HI I'm Sota, Kagome's little brother. You look like Inuyasha are you his brother?" Sesshomaru looked at the little kid, curious on how he could just come up to him and not show any fear. "Yes, Sota, I am Inuyasha HALF brother. Do not think that he is worthy enough to be a full brother of mine." Sota was a little confused on what he was talking about but decided to go and look for his sister and not think about it.  
  
Kagome had just finished showing the others how to use the toilet...not literally SHOW them but just enough so they know what to do. She led the others down into the kitchen and got them something to drink. "I am going to make a quick phone call ok I will be right back," Kagome said as she grabbed the phone and went outside. She dialed in one of her friend's numbers. A few rings later it was answered by... the wrong person.

"Aiden what are you doing at Ashley's house?" Aiden was silent for a second and started to say, "Umm...well you see the thing is Kagome.... we were just..." "Ok never mind I don't want to know but I do want you to bring Ashley and the rest of the goof troop over here for some fun. I got a game planned and I need your help to get it going." Aiden grinned into the phone, "Ok we will all be there shortly." Kagome hung up and went into the kitchen again.  
  
When she got in there she saw that her mother had started to make some food orders. Pizza was what they were going to have tonight because there were so many people coming. "So we are going to have 3 sausage, 2 pepperoni, and 2 cheese," Ms. Higurashi said. "You better make that 4 sausage the goof troop is coming over...we are going to have some fun," Kagome added, her mom just laughed and nodded, knowing pretty well what Kagome had planned for her un suspecting friends.  
  
About 10 minutes later there was a knock on the door and Kagome ran to open it. The goof troop had arrived. Ashley was in front with Aiden behind her. Behind Aiden were Alex, Yuka and Eri. "Hey guys, where is Ayumi?" Ashley told her about how she got into a big fight at school with Kristin, the school slut, and went home with a black eye.  
  
Kagome led them into the kitchen and both groups stopped talking instantly. All of them just sat there and started at each other. Sesshomaru could tell that one of the guys was already excited but he wasn't sure which one. Kagome decided to break the silence and introduce everyone. She pointed to each person as she said his or her name. "This is Aiden, Ashley, Alex, Eri, Yuka, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo." They all nodded slightly to each other. All of a sudden Ashley started to smile and ran out of the room. "What is her problem?" Eri asked. Everyone shrugged their shoulders but a second later they could hear Ashley yelling, "Kagome get in here the pizzas are here!" Alex laughed, "she could smell the pizza that's what got her all happy." Kagome laughed and went to the door to get the pizza so people could start eating it.

Kagome brought the pizza in the kitchen and let the others start to eat it. Ashley, being the crazy person she is, went over and helped herself to any of the other food that was in the fridge. "Does anyone else want a drink?" Ashley asked while she was looking through the contents. They all nodded and Ashley started to pass out some of the cans of pop that were in there.

Once everyone got a pop Alex was starting to get antsy, "SO Kagome when are we going to start the game?" The goof troop all got big smiles on their faces but the others were clearly confused.

Kagome decided that she would explain to her other friends that had no clue what was going on. "We are going to play truth or dare, it is a game where if you pick truth someone asks you a question. If you pick dare, then someone dares you to do something and u have to do it or you get a swirley. I will explain what that is later the only problem now is..." Kagome moved her eyes over to Shippo who was currently sitting on the table eating a piece of sausage pizza. "Shippo, why don't you go upstairs and play with Sota, I'm sure he would love to play some videogames with you." Shippo didn't want to miss what the others were doing but he didn't want to argue either so he just went upstairs to find Souta. "Well that was easy."

"Ok now we need to make a promise that when someone is asked or dared something they will do it. We don't want to have swirleys and I is no fun when everyone does not play right," Yuka said. Everyone nodded in agreement except Sesshomaru who just sat and watched. "So who wants to go first?" Eri was the first to jump up so she asked first.

"Ok Yuka, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Ok I dare you to..." she thought for a second looking out the window, noticing that it was getting dark outside so anything could be done. "I dare you to go run down the street... with no shirt on. Bra is ok but no shirt." The people had two different reactions. The friends from this time all grinned knowing Yuka was not the kind of person to back down, and the others had a look of shock on their face. Yes even Sesshy had a look of complete shock... he might learn to like this game.

Yuka stood up with a smile and walked outside. All of the others got up and followed her outside really quick, none of them wanted to miss it. Yuka went down the stairs of the shrine until she was on the street. There were very few people around because of the time but it didn't make a difference to her.

When she got down to the bottom of the stairs she looked up to make sure everyone was watching, especially Alex. Once she made sure everyone was watching she pulled her shirt over her head and ran down the street. While she was gone Eri ran down the stairs and grabbed her shirt, she ran back up to the shrine and hid it in the bushes so Yuka wouldn't be able to find it. A minute later Yuka came back in view and she stopped looking at the ground. "Ok where the hell is my shirt." Kagome, Eri, and Ashley all started giggling. Yuka was mad but she didn't want to come up there with all the guys with no shirt on. "Come on give me back my shirt," she yelled with the anger flying off of her body. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both could smell the anger and warned the others, "she is really angry maybe you should give back her shirt," Inuyasha said to Eri. "Fine I will give he shirt back to her," Eri said while walking away and getting it out of the bushes. Once Yuka had her shirt back on it was her turn to do a dare.

"Ok, I pick you," she said pointing to Sesshomaru. "Truth or Dare?"

Sesshomaru looked curious and said, "Dare." Yuka got a scary look on her face and said, "Kagome do you still have that little pink tutu?"

* * *

Ha ok I'm evil but u don't get more until I get more reviews. I got ONE review for the first chapter. So thank you Aiden for that review. Now u people must all go review now because I said so, and if u don't, no Sesshy in a tutu HA!!!


	3. ch 3 Little pink tutu

Hello and welcome back. I hope the next chapter is to your liking. First off I want to thank the people who reviewed for the last chapter. **Titan6** thank you very much. **ShippoRocks808**- just wait and see they will get more then that. **angelicbrats**- well those are interesting... the second one for sure, the song I will think about it. Thanks for the ideas. **PiperHalliwell025**- well glad you like. **Thundra86** yes I'm wicked and evil Muahahahahahaha lol thanks. And last **TisSexyQueen04** sry bout calling u the school slut I just didn't know who else to call it. Ha and don't call me a trick, trick.

No I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own Aiden Ashley and Alex ha ha ha now on with the story.

* * *

T or D Inu style

Ch 3 little pink tutu

Sesshomaru looked curious and said, "Dare." Yuka got a scary look on her face and said, "Kagome do you still have that little pink tutu?"

All the people from present time started to laugh, HARD. They knew what a tutu was but the others didn't. "I don't know Yuka I have it but I think Sesshy will chicken out and not do the dare." Kagome said. Sesshomaru walked up to Kagome and said, "I will NOT chicken out, get me this tutu you are talking about and I shall do whatever I am supposed to do with it." Ashley was basically rolling on the ground with Aiden next to her, both her trying to keep the other standing but it was not working well. Aiden managed to choke out, "you wear it dude. And it's PINK AND FLUFFY!" and they started laughing hard again.

Kagome ran into the house to go get the tutu so Sesshy could put it on. When she came back and Sesshomaru saw what he was going to have to put on he got really pale. Kagome handed it to him and he was about to walk away and put it on when Yuka said, "Hold on I'm not done yet." They all stopped and looked at her to see what she was talking about. "I have another part to the dare, with another person... I want that guy, Miroku, to dress in drag. The two of them have to walk around the mall for an hour in the outfits." That didn't help the laughing situation at all. Alex and Eri were not basically on the ground to, laughing as hard as they could.

"Ok Sesshomaru you can go put that on while we get Miroku ready to go," Kagome said. Sesshomaru went into the house to change and they all followed him in there. He went to Kagome's room to change and everyone else took Miroku to Kagome's mom's room to find a nice dress for him to wear. After about 20 minutes Miroku was ready to go, he had on a blue knee-length dress that had spaghetti straps and a pair on high heels black shoes. His hair was done in little pigtails and he had on lipstick and blush to bring out his features. They all walked down the hall to get Sesshomaru out so they could get going to the mall. "Come on Sesshomaru, we all want to see you in the little pink tutu," Inuyasha called through the door. They set everyone off again laughing, but no that hard. Slowly they heard a grown come behind the door as it opened to reveal Sesshomaru with his long silver hair wearing a pink tutu.

Ashley, Aiden, Eri, and Alex all ran down the hall and outside so when they laughed nothing got broken. They left Yuka, Sango, Kagome, and Inuyasha to laugh at the two men. "Ok lets get going," Yuka, said. They walked out of the door and down to the street to go to the mall. They had to walk there because none of them knew how to drive but it was only a few blocks away so there was no big deal there.

When they go to the mall, Sesshomaru was angry as hell and everyone knew it. Sesshomaru and Miroku started to walk around the mall... both humiliated beyond imagine... well Miroku was actually enjoying it. He walked in those high heels to well and it was creepy. There was a young girl standing next to her mother, when Miroku smiled at her she started bawling and her mother walked away with her muttering about how young people these days were acting like demons all the time. That made everyone crack up, even Sesshomaru laughed a little bit.

Sesshomaru walked up to a young lady and asked if she had a dress like his. "I normally do stick to pants, but the breeze around my privates is quite refreshing." HE told her... she turned and pretty much ran away.

Sesshomaru walked back over to the group and said, "Why the hell did I say that?" He giggled slightly after he said it. When Ashley saw this she started to laugh really hard and fell on her knees gasping for air. "Oh god it worked, it actually worked." Aiden bent down next to her and asked, "What worked?"

She tried to stop laughing enough to explain but it took a minute. "His pop was... Spiked. I saw something in the fridge and put it in his pop, I don't know what it was but it sure as hell worked. He was to serious and I didn't like that so I loosened him up a little." She erupted into laughter again. Everyone stared at her and then looked at Sesshomaru who smiled a goofy smile again. He clearly had something wrong with him. "Umm... ok the hour is up so I think we should start heading back now," Alex said. They all nodded and walked outside of the mal again. By the time they got home Sesshomaru was acting very strange, almost as if the alcohol was taking it's precious time to kick in and take effect.

Sesshomaru went upstairs to change back into his normal clothes. He came back down a few minutes later still giggling and acting a little strange. "Ok well since Sesshomaru just got a dare, it is his turn to ask someone else a dare," Kagome said.

Sesshomaru looked like he was in deep thought for a second and said, "Inuyasha truth or dare?" Inuyasha of course picked dare. Sesshomaru said, "Then show everyone how much u like Kagome and kiss her." Inuyasha and Kagome both went silent and looked at each other.

"NO way I am not kissing her, especially not in front of all of you," Inuyasha said. They all laughed at him because of how shy he was. "Really dude it's not a big deal," Aiden said as he got up and walked over to Ashley. He bent over and kissed her in front of everyone. It was a quick kiss but it was still filled with passion, "See it's not that hard to do just give it a try."

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome again and was really nervous. Slowly he walked over to her and bent over close to her face. They both looked in each other's eyes for a second before Inuyasha closed the distance between them and kissed Kagome. She instantly kissed him back so he kept it going. It was a long hard kiss, filled with the love and passion that neither would speak about but knew from that time on that it was there. When they broke apart everyone started to clap. Inuyasha and Kagome both looked down to hide the red tint of their cheeks. They were both embarrassed but could not deny that it was a very enjoyable kiss.

* * *

Now that chapter is over with. I had fun writing it too, I love the thought of Sesshy in a tutu and the part about Miroku in drag was an idea from a review so thank you. If any of you have ideas please feel free to tell me in a review. 


	4. ch 4 Down and Dirty

Hello people thanx for reading my fic. Thank you to my great people who reviewed to the last chapter... I don't feel like getting into details on who did so you know who you are. NO I don't own Inuyasha or the Inuyasha people but I do own Ashley, Aiden, and Alex. Now on with the story.

* * *

T or D Inu Style

Ch 4. Down and Dirty

Inuyasha turned red while thinking about what was going to happen now that he had kissed Kagome once, but it was his turn to dare someone. "Umm.... Kagome truth or Dare?"

Kagome looks up at him really confused and said, "Dare."

Inuyasha got an evil smirk on his face and looked out the window, it was starting to rain. It was surely going to be muddy outside really soon. "Ok Kagome I dare you to go out in the mud and wrestle with her." He said pointing to Ashley.

Ashley instantly got a HUGE grin on her face and ran outside to get the hose and make sure that it was nice and muddy. (A.N. yes I have had a huge mud fight before, it was FUN!!!!) Kagome however, looked as if she was frozen.

"The Mud... how could you Inuyasha you know how much I hate the mud," Kagome said but she went outside anyway. She went to the grass and could see where there was a big spot that was REALLY muddy. Ashley was standing next to the mud with a funny look on her face. "Ashley you will do just about anything won't you?"

Ashley smiled over at her and nodded, "yeah just about anything." Kagome smirked and noted that, she was going to use it for later. Kagome walked over to the mud and just looked at it. She really didn't want to do it but she had to. A few seconds later Kagome fell face first into the mud but she didn't remember moving into it. She sat up and rubbed it out of her eyes, turning around she saw that Sango was standing close to where she was just standing.

"I swear Sango I am gonna kill you!" Kagome screamed as she went for Sango, but before she could get to her Ashley Came up behind her and pulled her back. Both of them tripped and were now covered head to toe in mud. Kagome laughed and said, "Ashley I will kill you instead." She tackled Ashley and they both started to wrestle in the mud.

The others were watching with interest and yelling encouragement for the two girls to keep going. About 7 minutes later Ashley looked at Kagome and mouthed something. Kagome winked and the both of them turned around and grabbed the legs of the person who was standing behind them. Ashley grabbed Aiden and pulled him down, while Kagome ended up grabbing Sango. Now that there were 2 more people in the mud fight it was getting a lot more fun. The four of them wrestled for about 5 minutes and stopped. "Ok I did your stupid dare Inuyasha." Kagome said.

Inuyasha smiled and said, "Yes I know you did and it has hilarious," right before he started laughing his head off at how funny Kagome looked covered in Mud. Kagome shot Inuyasha a glare and said, "I swear I will get you back for that Inuyasha.

Before she got to do anything she was hit with a LOT of water. She rubbed her eyes because mud was running down into them and turned to see Alex with the hose in his hand. "Sorry I thought you might want to wash off a little before anything else," he told her with a smirk. Kagome was confused as to why he was smirking. She looked at the others and could see Miroku smirking also. She looked down and noticed she was wearing a white shirt. "What the hell is your problem!?!?!?" she shouted and ran behind Inuyasha to hide herself from the others.

Inuyasha was laughing so hard that he fell to his knees and was no help to Kagome in hiding herself. Kagome ran to the house to get on dry clothes or at least a dry shirt. Meanwhile, the water fight was still going in the yard. Ashley was now free of mud but was soaked; she didn't care about her wet shirt because it was blue and not as see through. Sango was soaked and wrestling with Miroku for the hose. Inuyasha and Alex were wrestling in the mud while Sesshomaru was standing and watching with Eri and Yuka.

10 minutes later Kagome came back outside and said, "ok we need to finish our game." Everyone stopped what hey were doing and followed her to the house. Kagome handed them towels and she said, "Ok it is now my turn. I pick... Ashley. Truth or Dare?"

Ashley smirked; Kagome always came up with the fun dares. "Dare."

"Ok Ashley, you said you would do basically anything right?" Kagome said just to clarify things. Ashley nodded to say she was right. Kagome smirked and looked between Ashley and Aiden, 'I wonder what I can get out of the two of them. Or how far I can get them to go...'

* * *

Ok that chapter is all over. It was kind of short but o well I am cold and want to go crawl under my blankets on my bed and watch Lord of the Rings again. O well that's not gonna happen. So now the big question is, how far should I make Ashley and Aiden go? I can make them just kiss, although they already have. Or I could make them go all the way... but of course there are many options between those two. Now I need reviews because once I decide how far I will start writing the next chapter so REVIEW!!!! 


	5. ch 5 Lemonade Anyone?

Hello and welcome back again. I am happy for the people who keep supporting me with this story. You all are very kind to me. Now on with the next chapter, no I don't own Inuyasha and his company but I do own Ashley Aiden and Alex.

* * *

T or D Inu Style

Ch. 5 lemonade anyone?

Kagome stood and looked between Ashley and Aiden. 'I wonder hoe far they have gotten alone... never mind I don't think I want to know.' Ashley could tell she had something good planned because she was taking a long time saying anything. Ashley also suspected that it had something to do with Aiden because of the way she was looking between the two of them.

"Come on Kagome would you just hurry up, I want to finish this before I got to old u know," Ashley said. Kagome smiled and looked at Aiden again, who looked at Kagome with a look in his eye that said he knew something was up with her. And he liked the look in her eye, he could tell she was thinking something... naughty.

Kagome walked over next to Ashley and said, "Ok Ashley, I dare you to..." while she leaned in and whispered in her ear. Ashley's eyes got big and she looked between Kagome and Aiden. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both had smirks on their face because they heard what Kagome has said.

Eri and Yuka were both looking from Kagome to Ashley, wanting to know what was said. "What was the dare?" Yuka asked.

Ashley didn't say anything but Inuyasha answered for her. "Kagome said that Ashley has to go 'all the way' with Aiden." Eri and Yuka both got smirks on their face.

"Well haven't you do it before?" Eri asked. Aiden got a little uncomfortable and said, "no we haven't what makes you think we have?" Eri looked shocked and didn't say anything.

Kagome was standing next to Ashley, who was still not saying anything. "It's not like you have to do it in front of us Ash, but we will know if u didn't do anything with him," Kagome told her. Ashley shot her a look that said, 'how the hell is that possible?' Kagome laughed and said; "Inuyasha and Sesshomaru will be able to smell it if u didn't do anything."

Ashley glared at Kagome, but she got up grabbed Aiden's hand and dragged him up to Kagome's room. When Ashley and Aiden were gone Eri started laughing really hard. "Do you think they will actually do it?" she asked Kagome. Kagome just smiled and nodded.

"Ashley is to proud to not do it. And besides we all know that they have wanted to for a while, they just needed a little push in the right direction." They all smiled and nodded in agreement with what Kagome said.

With Ashley and Aiden

Ashley and Aiden went up to Kagome's room. Ashley was a little angry, "How could she dare me to do something like that? Right after I had said that I would do anything to." Aiden just followed her inside the room. He was a little uncomfortable because of the current situation, but he would not deny that he wanted this for a long time.

Ashley went over to the bed and sat down on it, refusing to look up at Aiden. He went over and sat down next to her putting an arm around her waist and pulling her up to his body. "Ashley you know I love you right?" he asked her, she just nodded at him. "And you love me to right?" Ashley again nodded. "So what is the big deal?" That shocked Ashley more then the actual dare.

"What do you mean 'what's the big deal?' I know u didn't plan on our first time being because of a dare did you?" She asked him, finally looking up at him. He smiled but didn't say anything. "You want to do this don't you?"

Again he smiled and said slowly, "I will admit I have wanted to do it for a long time... I'm not sure about the circumstances though... it is kinda... strange." Ashley just laughed at him. "Yeah kinda strange."

Ashley flopped down on the bed and just started at the ceiling. Aiden lay down next to her and wrapped his arm around her waist again. "Do you want to do... well you know, the dare?" He asked her. She didn't answer for a minute but finally said, "I'm not sure... I think so but I'm not sure." He seemed to take that answer as a go ahead and started to nudge her chin with his nose a little.

Slowly he shifted so he was over her. He kissed her on the lips and ran his hand down her side. When she moaned slightly it was done, they knew they both wanted it, they were gonna go all the way.

30 minutes later the two of them were wrapped in a blanket that was torn from Kagome's bed. Aiden woke up as he and Ashley had both fallen asleep after their fun. When he moved Ashley stirred and woke up. She just smiled at him. Neither wanted to let go of the other so neither did. Aiden looked at Ashley and smiled. "How are you feeling?" he asked her. She smiled back at him and said, "great" He smiled again before lying back down and snuggling close with her. Not bothering to get up they both relaxed and fell asleep again.

With the Other people

Kagome glanced at the clock, "It's been a half an hour, if they haven't done anything yet I don't think they are going to." Sesshomaru smiled and said to her, "Oh but they have done something. I do believe that your dare is fulfilled. Although I doubt they will be coming back for a while.

Kagome looked shocked, "So how do you know that they have? Can you smell it from all the way down here?" He simply smiled and nodded. "I can smell someone else who is a little.... Excited too though." He said glancing at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha glared at him but didn't say anything. Kagome laughed but didn't press the subject. "Ok well now we know that dare was complete. But what are we going to do about keeping the game going? Ashley was supposed to dare next," Kagome said.

"Why don't you just dare next Kagome, you were the one who dared Ashley so you might as well," Eri said.

Kagome smiled and said, "ok I will pick...." 'Who should I pick? There is still Alex, Eri, and Sango who all have to go...' Ok Sango truth or dare?" she decided on.

Sango looked a little scared but said, "Dare" anyway. Kagome smirked and thought 'ok now what to do about Sango...'

* * *

Ok all done I hope all of you liked it. Thank you to the people who reviewed again. I greatly appreciate it. I need some ideas as to what to make Sango do as I have no clue what I should do. And yes I know the title has nothing to do with the story but o well. So now that's over REVIEW!!! 


	6. ch 6 Sango's Dare

Welcome back people. Thank you to the people who reviewed. It took me a while to think about something that Sango should do so I hope you guys all like this.

* * *

T or D Inu Style 

Ch 6 Sango's dare

Kagome smiled and said, "Ok I will pick...." 'Who should I pick? There is still Alex, Eri, and Sango who all have to go...' Ok Sango truth or dare?" she decided on.

Sango looked a little scared but said, "Dare" anyway. Kagome smirked and thought 'ok now what to do about Sango...'

"Ok Sango I dare you to…. Strip for all of us here," Kagome said. Sango looked shocked but everyone else, especially Miroku, had a smirk on their face.

"What!?!? How could you expect me to do that?" Sango yelled at Kagome.

"To bad Ashley is busy, she would get her to do it, even if it took a little alcohol," Alex said. Sango turned and glared at him. Kagome walked over to the radio and put on some music for Sango to use while she was stripping. Sango didn't look happy and said, "I will not do it."

Kagome stopped the music and said, "Ok then you get a swirley."

"Would you mind explaining what a swirley is," Sesshomaru asked. Kagome looked over at him and nodded.

"A swirley is when you get your head shoved in the toilet and someone flushes," she answered simply "The toilet?" Sango asked skeptically. "Isn't that the thing you showed us up stairs where people… you know…."

"People shit in the toilets," Alex said. Yuka slapped him for saying it like that but he just smiled at her.

"So what's it gonna be Sango? Strip or Swirley?" Kagome asked her. Miroku had not said a thing through any of this but we all know what he wanted.

Sango glared at everyone there and turned around. Kagome turned the music on again. Sango glared even harder at Kagome but started anyway.

Slowly she undid her top, taking as much time as she could to undo every little piece. She could tell by looking at Miroku that he had a little something alive in his pants. When she was finished undoing it she started to move to the music, 'if I gotta do this I may as well have some fun with it.'

She slowly pulled her top so it showed her shoulders. She smirked at Miroku before letting it fall to the ground. She had on a little, black, lacy bra under it that Kagome had gotten her from Victoria's secret. Miroku would not take him eyes off of her but everyone else was laughing so hard some of them, Alex and Yuka, were rolling on the ground.

Sango got into the music again, dancing along with it for a minute before working on the bottom. She slowly unbuttoned the bottom, making sure to go slow. 'It doesn't even matter any more most of the people hare have seen me naked before, I am gonna have fun with this.' She pushed the bottom down and it fell do the floor revealing black lacy panties that match the bra.

She took one foot out and used the other one to kick the bottom at Miroku. He caught it and finally blinked for the first time in the past 5 minutes. Eri was watching Sesshomaru through all of this, trying to see how much fun he was having from this. She didn't know why but she was happy to see that he wasn't "excited" from seeing Sango like that.

Sango danced for a second before slowly putting her hands behind her back. She unclipped her bra but didn't let it fall off. She turned around and put her back facing everyone while she took off the bra. She looked over her shoulder and smirked at Miroku was CLEARLY having troubles controlling what is inside his pants.

Sango dropped the bra onto the floor but didn't turn around yet. She slipped her thumbs into the top of her panties and slowly pushed them down. Now everyone could see her back and but very clearly. She started to move to the music again and did a quick turn and gave everyone a glimpse of her front parts. She did the same thing again two more times before fully turning around and standing so everyone could see her.

Miroku was still having his troubles and it didn't seem like they were getting any better. He watched Sango stand there while the music went off. Sango was laughing at herself, 'I can't believe I just did that.' She laughed again and stated to put her clothes back on.

When her clothes were back on again she sat down and waited to see what was going to happen next. "Ok Sango, it's your turn to do the daring. Alex and Eri are both left. I think we can cut Aiden some slack and say he did a dare already," Yuka said.

"Umm…. Ok I pick… Alex. Truth or Dare?" Sango said looking at Alex.

"I pick dare of course," Alex answered simply.

"Ok Alex I dare you to…. Run down the street naked," Sango said with a smirk. "I had to show odd my body so do you." Alex looked shocked and didn't move, his eyes shifter over to Yuka but hoped nobody noticed.

"Fine, I don't see the big deal," Alex said as he got up and walked outside. They walked down to the street and although it was dark there were still people walking around like always. Alex Pulled off his shirt and threw it on the ground "If ANY of you take ANY of my clothes I swear I will kill you," he threatened as he pulled his pants down.

Now all he had on were his boxers and as soon as he pulled them down everyone could see that he had a wicked boner. Everyone started laughing, wondering who got him so excited. Was it Sango or was he thinking about Yuka because he almost never took his eyes off of her. He tried not to look at anyone because his whole body was turning red, some from embarrassment some from the chill in the air. He ran down the street as fast as he could.

When he came back he looked up at everyone there and glared at them. Quickly he pulled his clothes back on and went up the stairs. "Ok there I did it happy?" They all nodded and laughed.

"Great job Alex, I didn't think you had the balls to do it but obviously you do," Yuka said and immediately started to run while Alex chased her across the yard yelling at her non-sense stuff that no one could understand. When they finally calmed down Yuka said, "Ok it's your turn Alex, Eri is the only one who hasn't had a dare then we can do a round of Truths because everyone picked dare to begin with."

"Ok Eri truth or dare, even though we know you are going to pick dare," Alex said.

"Dare," Eri said.

"Ok I dare you to..." 'I wonder what I can make her do.' Alex thought to himself.

* * *

Ok all done for now. I hope you all liked it. Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter. And YES I NEED HELP. I am running out of dares so if you want me to keep writing then I need ideas. So give me ANY ideas you have even if you think it is bad, I may be able to twist it a little and make it work. 

I wrote a one shot called streets of heaven, please go and read it and tell me what you think about it. It is a song fic with the song "streets of heaven" in it from Sherrie Austin. So please go read it.

I ALSO wrote a one shot called my Immortal, which is a song fic using the song my Immortal. SO please go read both of those when you can please!!! (I will be uploading them soon)

Now that's done go and review!!! Give me suggestions please, even if you don't just review anyway!!!!!!!


	7. ch 7 The Last Dare

Hello people, welcome back again. I still don't own Inuyasha but I do own Ashley Aiden and Alex. HAAAAA and if you don't like that…. TO BAD. Now on with the chapter.

* * *

T or D Inu Style

Ch 7. The Last Dare

"Ok Eri truth or dare, even though we know you are going to pick dare," Alex said.

"Dare," Eri said.

"Ok I dare you to..." 'I wonder what I can make her do.' Alex thought to himself. "I dare you to go to the park and pretend like you are a dog to the people there."

Eri looked at him with shock, "what the hell? Where did you come up with that?"

Alex just shrugged and smiled at her. "Just a spur of the moment doggy thought, you always did LOVE dogs." Eri glared at him and didn't say anything.

Kagome jumped up and said, "Come on what are we waiting for?" Everyone else got up and moved toward the door. Eri followed everyone else out the door walking slowly. 'I can't believe I have to do this,' she thought to herself.

They all walked down the street to the park. It was late so there weren't many people there but there was enough to make her really regret playing this game. Alex went up to her and said, "There is a nice couple you couple play doggy with. They are only there, sitting by the tree." Eri looked and saw that there were two people sitting by the tree making out.

"That is sooooooo evil you know that. Not only to me, but you are messing up their perfectly peaceful make out session," Eri said to him. He just smiled at her.

"Come on just go we all want to see it and well…. At least there aren't THAT many people here," Kagome said. Eri glared at her, clearly giving the, 'you really are not helping me' look.

Kagome laughed and Sesshomaru said, "we all had to do our dares so you do too."

Eri stood and thought for a second, "But what about Miroku? He didn't have to do a dare." Miroku laughed at that, "then why the hell did I walk around a 'mall' with women's clothes on if I didn't have to do a dare." Eri just looked at him and said, "oh yeah…"

"Now just GO and quit wasting time," Inuyasha said urging her on. He so wanted to see this. Eri gave everyone else one last glare before walking away to the two people sitting by the tree. Before getting to close she turned around and looked at the other people there, they were all telling her to keep going.

When she got close enough she got down on her hands and knees and went up to them like a dog. She growled as best she could and the two broke apart but didn't notice her there.

"What was that for Lindsey?" the boy said after he heard the growl. Lindsey looked at him really confused… "What are you talking about Chris? I didn't do anything." Eri saw that the boy thought is was the girl who growled and tried her hardest not to laugh. To make sure she didn't she growl again. "Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" Chris looked around and saw that she was there now.

"What the hell is with that?" he said looking at her. "Well obviously it is a girl but… why is she acting like a dog?" Lindsey looked at him confused and had one hand behind her back holding onto something. Eri just yipped at them and started to crawl in circles around them. Lindsey looked pretty scared and backed away from Eri.

"I think there is something wrong with that girl, she's not normal," Lindsey said and moved back further. Chris just nodded and started to walk away. Lindsey ran after him and said, "Hey cam you at least help me get my bra hooked again?" (A.N. I pray to god that my friend Lindsey doesn't see this…) Chris laughed and hooked Lindsey's bra again and they both walked away.

Eri was really getting into the dog thing and followed them. She nipped at their feet as they went. She almost got kicked my Chris but was fast enough to get out of the way before it hit her. Lindsey was looking pretty pissed off and kicked at Eri. Before she got hit Eri bit6 Lindsey in the leg. Lindsey fell down and held her leg staring at Eri, "What the HELL do you think you are doing?" Eri stood up, laughed and ran back to where the others were. When she got there she could see that they were all standing there but laughing.

Alex was on the ground laughing and Sesshomaru was trying to hide his smirk but it didn't work very well. They all laughed and went back up to the house. "Ok now it is time for some truths because we haven't had any of those yet." Eri said after they all got back inside.

* * *

OK done for now. I am SOOOOO sorry it took so long to update, I was really busy with a lot of stuff. Then Wednesday my dad went to the hospital, he just came home today. Well anyway I really am sorry. Please for give me!! Thank you for the people who reviewed it is greatly appreciated. Now go and review!! 


	8. ch 8 Truths

Hey everyone, sorry it took so long to update my story. I have been busy again, well I hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha but I do own Ashley, Aiden and Alex so HA!

* * *

T or D Inu Style

Ch 8 Truths

Once everyone got inside and settled they were ready to start the round of truths. "Hey guys we should get some snacks to eat while we play the next part of the game," Alex said. Kagome nodded and stood up to go and get some food for everyone to eat. A few minutes later she came back with a can of pop for everyone and several bags of chips. (A.N. She made a few trips)

She sat back down and they started to talk. "So lets do the first round of truths the easy, basic questions that are really not anything big to deal with, just to give people some time to think about the good questions," Kagome said.

"Well since I did the last dare I get to start the truths…" Eri said looking around at the people to see who to pick first.

Sango was sitting on the loveseat with Miroku next to her. Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting on one end of the long sofa while Yuka and Alex were in the other side. Sesshomaru was sitting in a chair and Eri was sitting on the floor in front of his chair. (A.N. she likes sitting on the floor)

"Ok I pick Sango. It is a simple question, have you ever been in love?" Eri asked her. Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged looks with each other, they knew of how much she loved Miroku but would she admit it? Miroku would not look away from her face. He wanted so much to hear her say that she loved him, but he was still scared.

"No I haven't," she answered. Miroku's shoulders dropped at her answer. He was crushed; if she hadn't loved then she doesn't love him.

"You lie. I can smell it on you," Sesshomaru said simply. Everyone else looked at him for an explanation. "My demon senses tell me when someone is lying. Lots of demons lie to try and get out of trouble. Well she is lying."

They all looked back at Sango who turned an even darker shade of red. Kagome was having a fit of laughter, "I knew it". Miroku was, again, not looking away from Sango.

"Ok I have loved somebody," Sango said not looking at anyone.

"Who?" Eri asked her.

Sango smiled and shook her head, "Nope sorry not telling you only get one question a round." Eri looked angry but didn't push it any further. "So now it is my turn right," Sango said looking at everyone. They nodded and she said, "Ok I pick Sesshomaru."

Everyone looked at Sesshomaru but he didn't say anything, he just nodded to Sango for her to continue. "Have you EVER actually loved someone?"

Sesshomaru looked at her for a minute before saying, "No I haven't." His face flashed an unknown emotion before going back to his normal cold look. Inuyasha snorted on the couch and hid his face in Kagome's hair.

They all looked at him and he stopped laughing and pulled himself out of her hair. "I am demon to remember I can smell it when people lie too."

Sesshomaru sat there and didn't say anything. He just looked at Inuyasha waiting to see if he was going to spoil all the fun tonight. "Fine I will admit it I have loved someone, but like before you don't get to know who."

They all laughed at him but didn't push the subject any more. "Ok Sesshomaru it is your turn now. Pick someone to ask a question to," Yuka told him. He looked directly at his brother before starting slowly.

"Inuyasha, have you ever had…. special dreams about the person you love?" Sesshomaru asked him. Inuyasha looked at him with a look of disgust on his face.

"Yes as a matter of fact I have. At least I am man enough to admit it," Inuyasha said while he turned a deep shade of red. The rest of the people there were trying not to laugh at Inuyasha but it was really hard to do. Kagome started laughing and in a few seconds everyone had joined in.

Laughter is contagious and it was not going away. Inuyasha had a look on his face that could kill. Kagome decided to help with calming Inuyasha down a little. She leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips. He was shocked at first but he ended up kissing her back. Once everyone else noticed this they stopped laughing and watched Kagome and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha saw that they had an audience and growled while he broke the kiss. He looked at Kagome for a second before looking away and he caught his brother smirking at him. "I guess it's my turn now isn't it…"

* * *

OK all done. I know it is short and it took a long time to update and I am really sorry but I was busy. I really am sorry SORRY SORRY SORRY!!!! Ok now all done so please go and review, please please please!!! 


	9. ch 9 Getting into it

Ok sorry it took so long to update. I have been stuck and didn't know what to write…. Well now there is only 1 chapter left after this one that I have planned so it is almost done. Sorry but that's all I can do for now. If you give me ideas I would be glad to make it longer for you but as no one tells me anything I don't think that will happen.

Now on with the story, I don't own Inuyasha people, I own Ashley Aiden and Alex only!

* * *

T or D Inu Style

Ch. 9 Getting into it.

Inuyasha looked around and decided whom he was going to ask a truth to. "Miroku your turn," Inuyasha said with a smirk. "Do you masturbate?"

Miroku looked at him shocked and turned a deep shade of red instantly. The girls were all in a fit of silent giggles at the monk's expense. Alex was in a state not much better then the girls and even Sesshomaru managed to smirk a little.

"What happened to just simple questions the first round? That one is to…I don't know not right for the first round," Miroku argued, trying to get out of answering.

"Who cares, it's getting late I doubt we will have time for another round anyway. Just answer the question," Alex said to Miroku with a smirk on his face.

Miroku mumbled something that Inuyasha couldn't even pick up with his ears… but Sesshomaru did. Sesshomaru started to laugh; something that happened very rarely, and everyone laughed because they figured it must be good. "So what did he say?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru once they calmed down a little.

"He said he likes to masturbate while he is in the hot springs," Sesshomaru said and it sent everyone into another round of insane laughter. Miroku refused to look at anyone and instead became very interested in the curtains hanging on the window.

Once they were done with the laughing fit Miroku said, "Ok my turn now right?" Eri nodded to him and he continued with the game. "Ok, I pick Alex. Who do you think about when you are masturbating?"

"What are you talking about? I don't think about anyone special when I do…" Alex said slowly making sure he doesn't catch any ones eye while he talks.

"Of course you do. All guys do it is just natural," Miroku argued back to him who was smirking this time.

Alex looked like he could have killed Miroku right then and there but he kept his head cool and didn't do anything. "Well there is… mumble" He mumbled the last part so low that Sesshomaru couldn't even hear it.

"What was that you said buddy?" Inuyasha said to him. "Couldn't quite hear you there."

"Well I said well there is… well…. when I um…. think about…. umm…Yuka." The farther along he the softer it got, but it was loud enough for everyone to pick up.

Yuka looked like she was about to faint with the information. Her face was about as red as Alex's. (A.N. have you ever thought about it, someone masturbating while thinking about you. Kind of creepy if you ask me.) The look on Yuka's face sent everyone into more laughter. Sesshomaru was laughing, although not as hard as the rest. Sango and Kagome were both on the ground rolling, holding their stomachs while Miroku and Inuyasha watched them and ended up laughing even harder at the way they were taking it. Eri was laughing also but not quite as hard as Sango and Kagome while Alex sat there with a scowl on his face.

"Come on dude you need to loosen up a little bit," Miroku told him when Alex looked as if he was going to kill someone. Yuka smirked and went next to Alex so close she was almost in his lap. He looked a little surprised but didn't so anything to stop her. She turned his face towards her and kissed him on the lips. It was a short kiss but it was filled with passion. When she back off he was shocked and didn't move at all. Everyone was watching them, wondering what was going to happen next.

Before they knew it Alex had thrown himself on top of Yuka and they were both on the ground, caught up in the kiss and everything else that was going on. When Kagome noticed Yuka's hand heading south she decided to take everyone else into the kitchen so they could have some private time. 'Why does it seem like everyone is so damn horny today?' Kagome thought to herself as they all settled in the other room.

"Ok well Alex was going to be the one who asks the next question but I think he is a little busy so who is gonna ask and who has to answer?" Eri asked everyone as they sat down. Sesshomaru was standing in the corner near the window and Eri sat near him in a chair. Kagome and Inuyasha sat next to each other on the side of the table while Miroku and Sango sat across from them.

"I will ask the question because I asked Alex," Inuyasha volunteered, having an evil plan formed in his mind. Kagome nodded for him to continue and he turned to Eri. "Eri do you have a thing for my brother? I noticed that every time we move you end up close to him somehow." Eri looked shocked and didn't say anything to him she just looked away. "Come on girl admit it, you want to feel him pounding away inside of you don't you?"

"INUYASHA," Kagome yelled at his last comment. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why would you say something like that?"

"Because it's true and you know it is."

"Well you don't have to say it, I mean god look at the poor girl."

Everyone's attention shifted back to Eri who looked at if she was going to faint. She was sitting rigid in the chair and was pail as she could get, breathing slowly trying to control herself. Inuyasha smirked at Eri but didn't continue with any thing.

"Well do you?" Miroku asked her, clearly not getting why she was acting like that.

She swallowed and said, "No of course not, I just met the guy come on." Miroku looked at Inuyasha to see if he could tell if she was telling the truth or not.

"She's fibbing I can tell," he said and Miroku started smirking too. Even Sango and Kagome had a goofy grin on their faces. Sesshomaru however, looked like this was all very entertaining for him. That's when he did something no one EVER thought he would do. Quickly he moved to the chair that was sitting next to Eri and pulled her into his lap, he turned her around so she was straddling him and kissed her forcefully on the lips. Eri was so shocked at first she didn't do anything to stop him at all. After a few seconds she kissed him back and the two of them went at it.

Sango cleared her through and they broke apart. Eri was red as she could be now and Sesshomaru looked like he was having the time of his life. "Can we continue now?" Sango asked them and they both nodded but neither of them made a move to get up so Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Eri and the two of them sat there until the game was finished.

"I get to ask don't I?" Eri said after a second. "Ok well as Kagome is the only one left…."

* * *

Well all done with that chapter. I hope you liked it. I am so so so so so so sorry that it took so long to update but I was stuck for a while. And I need help; I need a good question to ask Kagome…please if u have a suggestion tell me. The next chapter will be the last one sorry. But you will be happy to know that I have many other ideas going through my head right now so I will be starting something new. Not to mention the other 2 on-going stories I still have….

Well anyway hope you liked it now review!


	10. ch 10 The Finale

Hello, welcome to the final chapter of T or D Inu Style. I hope you enjoyed this story. I have another story in my mind so keep watch for it. So back to business… I don't own Inuyasha or the Inu people. I do however own Ashley, Alex, and Aiden so HA.

* * *

T or D Inu Style

Ch. 10 The Finale

Eri looked over at Kagome and though of a quick question for her. "Do you ever fantasize of having sex with people?"

Kagome looked a little shock at he question. She didn't expect Eri to ask that kind of thing but she was wrong. "Umm… why would you ask me that?"

"Because it is something that I am just dying to know," Eri answered her. Kagome looked at her with a look on her face that could have killed.

"Come on Kagome we all want to know," Sango said with a smirk on her face.

"What do we all want to know?" Alex asked, having just walked in the room after his make out session with Yuka.

"We want to know if Kagome fantasizes about having sex," Sesshomaru told him. Alex smiled he wanted to know that too.

"Come on why do I have to answer that?" Kagome asked in a whining voice. She really didn't want to answer it; she had a bad feeling that they were going to start bugging her about who it was if she did.

"Because everyone else had to answer their question. You don't get any special treatment." Yuka said.

Everyone started at Kagome; they weren't going to let her talk herself out of this one. "Well maybe I should go and wake up Ashley and Aiden. They will want to go home you know, it is pretty late." Kagome walked to the stairs and got up one step before she was pulled back down. She turned and saw that Inuyasha had grabbed a hold of her. They both stood there and Inuyasha held her tightly to his chest.

"Come on Kagome tell us. We want to know what you think," he whispered in her ear, his lips brushing against it which sent shivers down her spine. When she didn't say anything he continued. "You know you have fantasies about me. You want to be wiggling under me, with me pushing myself into you as hard and as fast as I can until you scream for more and can't hold back any more."

This caused Kagome to blush and look away from everyone. The bad thing was that that was exactly what she imagined when she was in her horny moods. But she didn't want then all to know that. "Well I um…." she stuttered, REALLY not wanting to answer the question.

"HA that proves it, you do fantasize about me don't you?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk. Kagome nodded and refused to look at anyone, her face beat red. There were snickers from everyone around the table but nobody wanted to get into any more because they all knew the same thing happened to each of them at one time… it just wasn't Inuyasha they fantasized about.

Before long everyone was about ready for sleep. "Do you think we should wake up Ashley and Aiden?" Kagome asked everyone while she was looking at the stairs with a funny expression on her face.

"Yea we probably should… ok who gets to go?" Alex said looking around at everyone he really didn't want to be the one who had to go get them up. "I vote…Sango." They all looked at Sango and smiled.

"Yea Sango go wake them up." Sesshomaru said. He didn't really want to go either he was comfy with Eri on his lap and didn't want her to have to get up.

"Come on Sango I will go with you," Miroku said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her up the stairs. She was shocked and didn't say anything so she just followed him up the stairs. They went to Kagome's room and stood outside the door for a second before they went inside. Miroku was the first one to go in and he saw that Aiden and Ashley were both wrapped in a blanket. Miroku walked over to the bed and poked Aiden's arm. "Yo dude wake up."

Aiden stirred a little and looked at him, instantly blushing at the thought of what just happened. "Come on you two got to get up, everyone is getting ready to leave. But make sure you give me some details before you leave." **SMACK** Miroku was hit in the head by Sango and was unconscious before he hit the ground.

Aiden laughed and said, "Sure will buddy." **SMACK** he got hit by Ashley who had woken up when nobody was paying attention.

"You fucking bastard," Ashley muttered and stood up, taking the blanket with her. Which caused Aiden to be fully exposed to the room. He quickly turned around and grabbed another blanket form the bed. Ashley turned around and smirked at him.

"Well I think our job is done, lets go Sango," Miroku said and he went towards the door, but not before giving Aiden a thumbs up and getting another hard whack on the head from Sango. He had to be dragged down the stairs and Sango didn't seem to care that his head banged on each step on the way down.

20 minutes later Ashley and Aiden were down stairs and Miroku had woken up again. "I think it is time for me to go home," Ashley said as she got up and went for the door. Aiden nodded his agreement and went after her in a way that made the others think that he wasn't going to his home… Alex Eri and Yuka all followed them soon. But they didn't leave before Eri got another kiss from Sesshomaru.

When the people from modern day were all gone Kagome said, "I think we should see if the well works again."

"Yea we should," Sango agreed and they all went out to the well house to test it.

"I will take one person through at a time ok." Kagome told them as she stood on the lip of the well. Sango went with her first, and they went right through. Next was Miroku, who had gotten a sleeping Shippo from the bed and took him with. Then she took Sesshomaru through and came back one last time for Inuyasha.

"Come on you ready?" Kagome asked him.

"Why the hell are you asking me if I'm ready? I can get through the well myself remember," Inuyasha snapped back and jumped into the well. When he hit the ground… he was still on Kagome's side of the well. "What the fuck? I was supposed to go through."

"I don't know what happened, come up here and we can try to go through together."

Inuyasha jumped to the lip pf the well and grabbed a hold of Kagome and they both jumped in. Again they hit the ground on Kagome's side. "WHAT THE FUCK?"

"Calm down Inuyasha, we can just stay here tonight and you can go back tomorrow."

The two of them went back inside the house to get settled for the night. They both went up Kagome's room and she said, "I am going to go and take a shower ok?" Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and nodded, it wasn't as if he could stop her if he wanted to. Kagome went into the bathroom and left Inuyasha to his own thoughts.

He looked around the room and sat down on the bed. He could still smell some of the aftermath of Aiden and Ashley having their love session, but it was really faint and he would bet anything that if he were human he wouldn't be able to smell it at all. He looked around again and saw that there were a lot of interesting things in the room. He went over to a bookshelf and pulled one of them off of it. It was a small book but looked as if it was the only one that had been used. He flipped it open and saw that Kagome wrote it all. Hesitating slightly he started to read one entry that looked interesting.

"I just woke up after a long night after a long day. Inuyasha kept pushing us so much. I don't know what to do about him but anyway… the real reason I am writing… I had a dream during the night. It was so Oh my god… I can't even write it right now. It was just… whoa…. good."

Inuyasha looked up and sniffed the air, Kagome was still in the shower because he would smell how the hot water made her scent radiates off of her… and he could hear the water going still. 'What the hell is she talking about? What kind of dream did she have?' he thought to himself, and after checking on Kagome once more he flipped the page and read another page.

"Ok back to what I was writing earlier. The dream… well I don't know where it came from really. It was so good though. Hot sex! OMG! And of course it was with Inuyasha. We were at my house and for some odd reason he was being all nice and cuddly and stuff. Well we ended up doing it on my bed; it was like wild as hell to. Moans and groans and lots of "O MY GOD'S" I didn't believe that my mind would work that way. I mean there had been sex dreams before but nothing THAT wild… yea when I woke up I had to go and um… clean a little because I was a little…excited to say the least. Well now Inuyasha is making us move on again, sigh he has such a hot body. Sometimes it is hard to keep my mind on the right things when I am riding him…. ON HIS BACK GOD! Although… well I wouldn't mind riding him another way. Hee hee hee."

Inuyasha closed the book and put it back on the shelf, but before he could take his hand away Kagome walked in the room. She instantly froze in the doorway. Inuyasha look at her and noticed what she was wearing… or what she wasn't wearing to be more like it. She had on a small towel that was tied around her body it was just long enough to cover her ass and her top at the same time. "What do you think you are doing?" She snapped at him in a loud voice.

"I…umm… well… it was just… I didn't read anything… well not much…" Inuyasha stuttered back to her. Kagome went across the room and snatched the book off of the shelf. She turned around and went to her dresser. When she got there she started to dig through the drawer and find clothes to put on. Before she got far she felt someone behind her. She turned around and saw Inuyasha standing RIGHT behind her. Without saying a word he pulled her body against his and took her mouth into a deep kiss.

Kagome was shocked but didn't do anything to stop him. The kiss didn't last long but it was really intimate and instantly got Kagome really excited… and Inuyasha could smell her excitement instantly. He looked at her and pulled her over to the bed so fast that she didn't know what happened. She sat on the bed with the towel still wrapped around her body as Inuyasha started to get really friendly with her. He kissed her on the side of the head and moved down to her neck. Slowly he got to the bottom of her neck and kept kissing lower and lower.

Gently he pushed Kagome back so that she was on her back. She didn't hesitate to comply and started running her hands over his back and around to the front of his top to undo it.

Inuyasha kept kissing down her neck until he got to the top of her chest. He moved down her chest kiss by kiss, keeping his ears focused on Kagome in case she wanted to stop. When he got to the top of the towel he stopped kissing. He was now straddling her totally and he looked into her eyes. Slowly he used his right hand to pull down on the towel and he followed it with his other hand, which sent shivers down Kagome's body and built up the heat she felt between her legs.

When the towel was low enough Inuyasha kissed her shoulder and started his way down until he got to her breast. He took her breast into her mouth and sucked on it gently. Kagome had waves of pleasure pulsing through her body. He pushed the towel off of her completely and threw it to the ground. With his left hand he gently needed her left breast and his left hand moves downward.

Kagome was caught up in the pleasure that she could hardly get anything to work with her body. She finally for Inuyasha top undone and pushed it off of his shoulders. She ran her fingers all over his finely toned muscles. She moved her hands down to the top of his pants and tried to get them undone. Before she got them undone she was shocked to feel Inuyasha's fingers moving lover and lover on her body.

Inuyasha teased her by running his fingers over her opening with just enough pressure for her to feel it but not enough to make them enter her body. Kagome gasped and arched her body up against Inuyasha, forgetting about trying to get his pants undone. Inuyasha kissed his way back up to her lips but kept his hand busy. He kissed her on the lips and plunged two fingers deep into Kagome's core. Kagome hasped again and pushed her body up, wanting to get his finger in as far as she can.

Inuyasha smirked and used his left hand to hold her body still so that she can't jerk around at all. He brought his finger out of her and stroked her core softly, causing Kagome to moan. Inuyasha plunged his fingers into her again and started moving it in and out of her a few times before pulling then out again. Kagome went back to trying to get his pants off, and she was trying to go so fast that she couldn't get it undone. Inuyasha smirked and helped her undo his pants but let her push them down.

Kagome pushed them down and threw them across the room with the towel that had been discarded earlier. Kagome pulled Inuyasha down into another deep kiss. While Inuyasha was preoccupied with the kiss Kagome surprised him and flipped them both over. Kagome was on top of him and she ran her hands down his body. She rapped her fingers around his length and started to stroke it gently.

Inuyasha was shocked and groaned as he pressed his length against her palm, aching for more. Kagome started pumping his length, slow at first, then a little faster. Inuyasha tried to stay calm, but after a minute he gave in and let out all of the tension he had been holding in. Before long Inuyasha released into Kagome's hand. Kagome lifted her hand to hand and licked it clean. Then she bent over Inuyasha and kissed him on the lips, letting him taste his own release.

Inuyasha flipped both of them back over so that he was on the top again. He couldn't take it any more. He needed to be one with Kagome. He positioned himself so that he could enter her and looked into her eyes. She nodded for him to continue. And he pushed himself in swiftly but gently. Kagome gasped and held Inuyasha's body close to hers. She was trying to get rid of the pain and it only took a few seconds before it subsided. Slowly she moved her body and Inuyasha knew she was ready to go on. He rocked in and out of her slowly at first but as time went by he built up his speed and started to go deeper inside of her. Kagome responded with moans while she moved her body up to meet each thrust. She needed his as much as she could get, and needed it soon.

Inuyasha thrust himself into her, faster and harder each time. Proving that he was NOT a gentle lover, and that was what Kagome wanted. Sooner then they would have liked Inuyasha felt the walls inside Kagome squeeze while she climaxed, which sent him over the edge.

Panting heavily Inuyasha lay on top of Kagome holding her close to him. Kagome was holding his tightly as well, not yet wanting to be parted from his body. Both of them just stayed there, content with being near the other person.

"Kagome you do know what this means right?" Inuyasha asked quietly, breaking the silence for the first time since they finished about 10 minutes ago.

"No. What does it mean?"

"It means that you can be my mate now. Inu demons mate for life so if you are gonna agree to it you have to be sure of it…" Inuyasha answered her as he looked into her face. Kagome looked into his deep golden eyes and knew instantly what she wanted.

"I want to be your mate," she told him softly. Inuyasha smiled and moved so that he could kiss her neck. He sucked on her neck for a second before sinking his fangs into it. Kagome gasped because of the slight pain it caused but mostly because she had not expected it. Inuyasha licked the spot clean and kissed it, he then moved and Kissed Kagome on the lips.

"So which one of us gets to explain what happened to my mom?" Kagome asked Inuyasha who went pale.

"Um…you can." Inuyasha said with a smirk, "I dare you."

* * *

Ok all done tear I really enjoyed writing this story and I hope that you enjoyed reading it! I have 2 stories still going, giving up or moving on? And The Foreign Exchange Student so feel free to check those out if u haven't already. After I get those two a little farther along I do have another story for all of ya so until then… REVIEW! 


End file.
